Las Manchas en lo Blanco
by icechipsx
Summary: Quizá no todo sea como creemos, quizá el pasado nos persiga y nos arrastre hacia atrás.
1. El Prólogo de las Pesadillas

**A ver, primero de todo, relajense ustedes, que aunque ya haya publicado el segundo capítulo de la serie, no voy a continuarlo ya de seguido, cielis. Sólo lo hago por ganas y tal... Así os cuento:**

**En esta parte, habrá **

_Musho drama._

_Musho amor._

_Algo de tragedia._

_Algo de comedia._

_Misterio._

_¡Y mucha magia!_

_**Disfrutad del prólogo de este capítulo, que será poco emocionante pero abre puertas. Está basado en el último capítulo de la anterior serie.**_

_**PD, esta parte es muy corta n-n**_

* * *

Negro. Sólo se veía negro, mucho negro. Vainilla caminaba por un suelo duro, acristalado, hueco y sonoro. Los pasos de la chica no se oían en absoluto; parecía que el vacío espectral del abismo había absorbido las cualidades sonoras de su organismo, ya que ni su respiración se oía.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó Babú, "¿Es esto el armario de Vi?"

De repente, unas sábanas negras pero invisibles en la oscuridad agarraron las piernas y los brazos de la muchacha, que se quedaba sin fuerzas al no haber ninguna fuente de luz. Tocó las sabanas: estaban hechas de una especia de espuma espesa y viscosa, grumosa y desagradable. Estaban consiguiendo cristalizarse de alguna manera, y le estaban ganando la batalla.

Babú no sabía que le pasaba, pero sólo sabía que el suelo se derretía y una masa blanda con la textura del moho la absorbía. Se moría del asco, y ahora tenía la masa viscosa por la cintura, y ahora iba más rápido. La sensación de ceguera que la oscuridad le inculcaba le volvía loca, y no sabía si de veras había alguien detrás de todo aquello. Las sombras le estaban cubriendo el cuello.

De repente, cuando la sombra se colaba ligeramente por sus poros, sintió que sus pies no tocaban suelo, y sentía un gran vacío bajo ella. Guiándse por su instincto y refiriendo el suicidio premeditado a ser tragada por las tinieblas, la chica se armó de valor y puso las manos en el cristal cubierto de masa oscura, y se impulsó hacia abajo gracias al borde de el boquete por el que se suponía que se habían colado las sombras.

Segundos depués, la masa coló a Babú por debajo suyo y la chica estuvo en aire en caída libre unos segundos. Vainilla no estaba preparada para la caída, y cuándo ésta tocó suelo, sus tobillos se aplastaron y le dolió muchísimo el impacto. Un ruido atronador, cómo una batidora atascada batiendo espuma espesa, sonó en el vacío, probándola que el lugar no absorbió ningún sonido. Vainilla creyó que la masa debía haber sido absorbida por alguna razón como un aspirador.

Vainilla dió media vuelta, y una hilera individual de espejos reflejaba su cuerpo. Por fin pudo darse cuenta de que estaba manchada de una especie de carbón líquido. Sus pupilas se dilataron al verse, y las piernas le flaquearon por la falta de energía. La curiosidad le devolvió un poco, y se levantó para ver si las propiedades de los otros cuatro espejos eran diferentes.

Por alguna razón sobrenatural, al estar detrás del primer espejo y mirado hacia un lado, se creó un laberinto de espejos. Queriendo mirar atrás, el pasillo de espejos prolongaba, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el pasillo de un laberinto. Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde ir, así que caminó hacia delante con el paso ligero.

Los caminos eran serpenteantes y los reflejos de una Vainilla confusa se mezclaban. Había espejos geométricos, redondos, pero todos le rodeaban y la chica no sabía hacia dónde ir ni que había al final. Se confundía con los reflejos, y ya no distinguía lo que había hacia un lado o si era un pasillo adyacente, pero logró una mínima sensación de guía al poder diferenciarlos gracias al tamaño de los reflejos, que disminuían al estar más lejos.

Pero, a pesar de tener un ligero dominio en la situación, Babú empezaba a confundirse y a marearse por las ondulaciones de algunos espejos. Llegó a varias bifurcaciones antes de toparse con un callejón, con el que al chocarse y caerse al suelo, desapareció. Se frotó la frente, y su vista se nubló. Volviendo a la normalidad, se dió cuenta de que había vuelto al espacio negro, antes de que seis espejos le encajonaran en un espacio hexagonal.

Se miró dándo vueltas, y todos los reflejos la representaban con una leve levitación de su persona, que le dirigía la mirada con desprecio derrochando su mirada, y sus ojos verdes y su pelo acaramelado estaban más oscuros. Parecía un filtro se contraste fotográfico. De repente, sus tres versiones que tenía delante rompieron el espejo con un orbe oscuro, y las dos de sus lados también. Se giró, y se dio cuenta de que el único espejo que se sostenía le reflejaba de una manera fiel y sincera. El reflejo suspiró, como quien acepta un castigo, una realidad o una maldición, y terminó por explotar en mil pedazos con el sonido del cristal rompiéndose. Pero el espejo seguía en pie.

Vainilla se sentó en su cama súbitamente con falta de respiración. Se le encogió en corazón con alivio cuando vio que estaba en su cama y habitación. Suspiró esntrecordamente y se tumbó en la cama de nuevo sin cerrar los ojos por si se dormía.

Estaba claro que esas pesadillas tan rutinarias le ayudaban a superar sus miedos... Pero esta vez no había salido Josseff y eso era algo nuevo, al igual que sus clones malvados. También había algo que le decía que había algo más sobre aquellos percances... Algo simbólico e invisible.

Pero aún era temprano para pensar sobre ello. Vainilla lo comprendería más tarde.

* * *

_**[Notita:]**_

Hay algo aquí que no cuadra... Si lo descubrís, adivinais ya la historia entera. Comentad y así subo el siguiente capítulo pronto!

icechipsx


	2. Precupaciones y Bombillas

"¿Otra vez? Pensaba que ya te había pasado, ¿en serio estás igual que al principio?"

Vainilla sacudió la cabeza y sujetó la taza de caldo que Vi le había preparado. La chica del pelo acaramelado sorbía a ratos, aún algo indispuesta y porque el caldo quemaba más que el magma de un volcán.

"El desarrollo ha cambiado un poco, pero aún sigue dejandome asustada..." la chica se quitó la manta que la tapaba y se sujetó la cabeza, que le dolía demasiado como para estar divagando, "Vi, esto no puede seguir así. No puedo casi dormir, y esconderlo de Jim no hace que me sienta mejor. " añadió, "Está bien saber que ya no se preocupa por mí, pero escondérselo me está dejando molida..."

Pervinca torció el gesto. Era cierto que Babú estaba dejándose la piel para que nadie excepto ella supiera lo de sus pesadillas, y se le iba la energía en ello básicamente. Cuando la gente le preguntaba cómo estaba, ella asentía y decía que bien, pero para alguien que sabía que era mentira, era fácil ver que no era muy creíble. Y con Jim era aún peor. La chica se sentía avergonzada de admitirlo, pero si ahora le decía al Sinmagia que había estado mintiéndole, sería una situación muy rara. No se imaginaba la cara que se le quedaría, pero la verdad es que verle descansado día a día era un alivio.

"Babú, necesitas descansar."

"Vi, no lo entiendes." de veras que no, "Estoy cansada por el día por las pesadillas de la noche, pero si descanso me dormiré y tendré aún más pesadillas y me despertaré peor." explicó Vanilla tumbándose en el sofá, "Esto es un sin vivir."

"Babú, no sé que decirte. Lo tuyo es complicado... me parece que estás sola en esto."

Vainilla miró a la Srta. Obviedad, "Vaya, ¿no me digas?" se volvió a sentar, "Si soy la única que lo entiende, lo mejor será que me enfrente a ello."

"Pero no hagas como yo." le impuso Pervinca mientras Babú se levantaba e iba hacia las escaleras.

"Tranquila, antes de acabar cómo aliada del Terrible 21 me pegaba un tiro." y la Luz de ls casa se iba a su habitación más irritada de lo que había venido.

"Me la tiene jurada desde la broma del té..." sonó el timbre. Pervinca se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta, "Vaya por Dios," sonrió nerviosa mostrando sus dientes blancos, "¡Jim...! ¿Que... Qué tal?"

"Uh, bien." Jim sonrió también, percantándose del cambio de actitud de Pervinca, "Venía a ver a Vainilla, ¿dónde está?"

"¿Eh...?" Pervinca empezó a sudar. El aspecto de su hermana era de todo menos apto para una cita, y su estado anímico (pasivo-depresivo, a punto de matar a alguien, agobiada, cansada, harta de todo en general) mucho menos, "¿Qué hermana?"

"La única que tienes." Jim intentó en vano ver por detrás de Pervinca, "¿Pasa algo?"

"Oh no, es que..." Vi miró a los lados con los ojos, buscando una excusa, "¡Es que Babú está algo indispuesta, y no quiere salir!"

"Vamos, iba a llevarla a dar un paseo por la bahía, seguro que eso le apetece." afirmó el chico.

"¡Que va!" la Bruja de la Oscuridad sacudió su dedo índice cómo un metrónomo, "Está fatal, ¡fatal, fatal!"

"Pervinca, ¿puedes explicarme que te pasa?" preguntó Jim, sospechoso.

"A mí, nada."

Jim señaló a una de sus manos en el umbral, "Entonces, ¿porqué no dejas de mover las manos?"

"Yo no muevo nada." le aseguró Vi, empujando a Jim hacia fuera, "Va, vuelve mañana, que estará mejor."

"Pero, ¡Per-!"

Y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Jim estuvo lejos de estar contento, así que caminó bastante molesto hacia la tienda de Exquisiteces con paso decidido. Cuando llegó, entró y vio a Grisam delante del mostrador organizando unos pastelillos. Grisam había oído la puerta, así que alzó la mano para saludarle.

"¡Hey!" le saludó casualmente, "¿Has ido ya a ver a Babú?"

Jim encontró el comentario muy oportuno para hablar del tema, "Pues no, por que tu chica me ha bloqueado el paso."

"¿Eh?" el mago se rascó la cabeza, "No tiene sentido, ¿qué te dijo?"

"Que estaba indispuesta." el adjetivo escocía en la lengua de Jim.

"¿Que algo le había sentado mal?"

"Eso parece."

Grisam se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, ¿por qué iba a ser mentira?"

"Estaba nerviosa, no paraba quieta."

El chico de pelo castaño dejó lo aue estaba haciendo, "¿Dónde tenía las manos?"

"Primero detrás de la espalda, luego puso una en el umbral." explicó Jim.

"¿Movía los dedos?"

"Creo que rasgó alguna raspilla de madera..." titubeó el otro.

"Entonces algo va mal." dijo Grisam, llevándo la delantera hasta casa Periwinkle.

"Vi no suele estar tan nerviosa." explicó Grisam de camino a la casa, "Te aseguro que algo esconden."

Al llegar allí, Grisam tocó a la puerta y nadie contestó. Suponiendo que estarían en su habitación y que no lo oirían, el chico intentó volar, pero no podía porque era de día, "Grisam, ¿qué pretendes?"

"La habitación de las chicas suele estar abierta. Si conseguimos ir hasta allí, podremos oír qué pasa." explicó Grisam, "Va, ayúdame."

"Em, ¿hola? Soy Jim, no soy mago ni Superman, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?"

Grisam soltó una risotada, "Cómo se nota que no eres de aquí."

Grisam fue hasta otra pared en el otro lado y sacó de la nada una escalera muy ancha y larga, pero sorprendentemente ligera. El chico la desenrrolló y la tiró hacia arriba, enganchándola con un gancho debajo de la ventana.

"Experiencia no te falta. ¿Lo hacéis siempre así?" preguntó el inventor.

"Vamos, trepa y mira."

Jim trepó por la escalera de madera, que se tambaleaba bajo él hasta que Grisam sujetó la escalera. Cuándo llegó hasta arriba, hechó un vistazo.

El joven se sintió extremadamente aliviado al verla, sentada con posición india en la cama paralela a la ventana, con la vista concentrada en un libro de gran grosor y la cabeza sobre su mano, ignorando una pila de libros a su lado. Escaneaba las páginas con gran interés. Pero algo le preocupó, y eran las grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos de Vainilla, ¿es que no había dormido esa noche? Babú miró a la ventana, y se quedó con la mirada suspensa en la cara de su novio. No sonreía, petañeaba y le miraba con un aire de... ¿sorpresa? pero con los ojos grandes que no mostraban sorpresa de por sí, pero parecían haber perdido ese destello de luz en ellos. Era raro, muy raro, y ella no apartó la vista hasta que algo la distrajo, yéndose por la puerta después de dejar el libro encima de la cama.

"Alguien ha practicado brujería con Babú." dijo Jim bajándo por la escalera.

"No digas eso aquí tan en serio, que te linchan." bromeó el otro, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me ha visto, pero se ha quedado con una cara de poker de libro."

"¿Los libros pueden poner caras?"

"Grisam..."

"Era broma. Pero ¿viste algo más?" preguntó el chico de pelo castaño.

"No, bueno, tenía unas ojeras del tamaño de un túnel..." explicó Jim siguiendo a su amigo hasta la puerta, "Aquí huele a gato encerrado."

"No, huele a quemado." dijo Grisam, totalmente en serio.

"A ver, ¡no estoy para bromas!"

"¡Que hablo en serio!" exclamó el hijo de pasteleros.

Obviando el olor a carbón en el ambiente, Grisam fue a dar bandazos a la puerta para pedir explicaciones, "¡Abre la puerta!"

Desgraciadamente para Jim, fue Pervinca la que abrió la puerta, con cara de estar ocupada, "Aquí otra vez, Burium. Ah, hola Grisam."

"Vi, ¿puedes explicarnos qué pasa con Babú?" y Pervinca se llevó las manos a la espalda.

"No pasa nada. Ya se lo he dicho a Jim y no le entra en la cabeza." dijo la chica, "Dejala por un día que descanse."

Jim se cruzó de brazos, "Pues fíjate tú, que he echado un vistazo a vuestra ventana y parecía estar con una buena salud."

"Eso es lo que tú te crees." dijo Pervinca a regañadientes sin que ellos la oyeran, "Pues no está bien."

"Déjame verla, sólo verla." repuso Jim de nuevo.

"¡Pero si ya la has visto desde la ventana!" respondió Pervinca con gran ímpetu.

"Vi, hemos visto a Babú y no parecía estar tan bien. Jim sólo quiere verla, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?" preguntó Grisam más suavemente.

"Que ella quiere estar sóla."

"¡Pervinca!"

Todos los que estaban en la puerta se giraron para ver a Babú yendo a la biblioteca con un libro en la mano, "Oye, Tía Tomelilla nos está esperando, ¿bajas o te vas a quedar ahí?" de repente vió a los chicos e intentó sonreír, iluminando su cara cansada, "Oh, ¡hola chicos! ¿Cómo os va todo?"

"Bien..." dijo Jim con un tono extrañado.

"Bueno Vi, ven o empezamos sin tí." y la bruja de la Luz se fue a la biblioteca.

"Vaya, eso ha sido raro." acertó a decir Grisam, "Parecía una bombilla. Venía algo mustia y de repente le brillaba la cara. Se podría decir que estaba muy normal."

"Bueno, tenemos clase y también algo de prisa." dijo Pervinca, "Creo que ha quedado claro que Babú está algo indispuesta, así que aire." y les volvió a cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

"¡Ahora bajo, Babú!"

"¡De acuerdo!" gritó Vainilla desde las escaleras.

Bajando las escaleras y oyendo a su tía organizar libros, miró a una lámpara en la pared y le pareció entre ver una araña, lo que la asustó e hizo que se le cayeran los libros del susto. La bruja se agachó a cogerlos, pero algo llamó su atención: se miró a las manos, y estaban empezando a parpadear, apagándose y encendiéndose como una bombilla incandescente, o una televisión estropeada. Las manos acabaron permaneciendo 'encendidas', pero Babú se las miraba aún, con un tono de piel de cualquiera que acabara de ver un fantasma.

"Babú, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Pervinca, que la había visto arrodillada en la escalera.

"¿Eh?" Vainilla recogió sus libros, "Nada, nada."

"¿Te encuentras mejor?"preguntó la otra cuando su hermana ya había recogido sus libros.

"No, la verdad es que no." suspiró Babú, "Sigo algo mareada, cansada y con sueño, agobiada... Y la verdad, no estoy de muy buen humor." cosa rara, porque la chica solía estar de muy buen humor pasara lo que pasara.

"Tranquila, ya se te pasará." asintió Vi abriendo la puerta a la biblioteca.

"Eso espero."

* * *

**[Notita:]**

Pobre Vainilla. Me odiareis por hacerla tanto daño. Pero es que esto está centrado en ella, así que...

En fin, lo siento por haber tardado tanto, pero el veranito es... ay \(n-n)/ Pero es mas largo de lo normal.

Besito, una review para más rapidez c: y me sigue sin gustar esto... pero disfruto escribiendolo. Sneef.

icechipsx


End file.
